


Good To Have You Home

by PetrichorFilledSkies



Category: Achievement Hunter, FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, FAHC, Fluff, Lil angst then LOTS of fluff, Post-Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorFilledSkies/pseuds/PetrichorFilledSkies
Summary: He sniffled a bit talking about Ryan, before the tears were rolling down his face. “Sorry, I’m stupid emotional. I’m just tired.” He wiped his cheeks with his hands and hid his face into his sleeves, crying quietly. Michael pulled him into a warm hug, rubbing circles on his back as he hushed small words of support.“It’s OK, boi, you can cry. It’s not stupid.”Ryan's been away on a mission for a month, and he's ready to go home. Gavin is ready for him to be home too. :)I was given the prompt: "Can we cuddle? I missed you" and went OFF
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Good To Have You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ENJOY :)

_I had a dream the other night_

_About how we only get one life_

_Woke me up right after two_

_Stayed awake and stared at you_

_So I wouldn’t lose my mind_

It had been a big week. An even bigger fortnight. Better yet, an even bigger month. It had felt like years since Ryan had been himself, since he had been able to relax and see people he knew.

Since he could go home.

But the mission was finally over, and as he swung his fist at the last gang member, he could think of nothing else but the excitement of being able to go home, to drop this fake name and face and personality. To say what he wants and see what he wants and do what he wants. To see the crew and have a drink with them again, with the family they were.

To see Gavin.

_God_ , he had missed Gavin so much. Never in his life had he thought longingly about a human more, and it was shameful even for his standards. But Gavin had become such a prominent part of his life, such a force of love and comfort and happiness, that it was all Ryan’s mind was drawn to in order to stay sane and survive this past four weeks. It was gruelling work that Geoff had signed him up for - to go undercover in a prominent gang overstate and infiltrate their ranks. Find out info, get the guys who needed it, stop the ringleader who was a notorious murderous asshole. Geoff didn’t trust anyone else to do it, and Ryan felt the enormous amount of pressure that put on him. This wasn’t him playing a part as a Fake. They couldn’t know he was a Fake, not with how well-known in their area they were. Strategy was largely in play here, and it gnawed on Ryan knowing he could fuck it up at any moment. He hated that it was just _him_ , just the Vagabond, not the FAHC. He couldn’t communicate with anyone outside of the gang, not even Gavin. It had been over a month since he had even spoken to the boy. And it was driving him mental.

Gavin had cried when he was leaving. He was worried sick. When a member of the crew went undercover, Gavin tried everything he could to keep surveillance tabs on them as much as possible. He was, after all, a brilliant hacker. But this time was different, and Geoff had told Gavin that it was not worth the risk of them knowing there were links to the FAHC. It has torn his blonde boy apart, not being able to know where his lover would be. And, though Ryan won’t admit it, once he had left the penthouse, it tore him apart too.

He swung his bag over his shoulder, kicking one of the members on the ground to check he wasn’t alive. He was definitely not. Taking one last look at everything, he gathered all the items he needed and grabbed the keys to one of the gang’s getaway cars. His whole body was jittery with exhaustion and excitement and relief and nerves. He was finally done here. He could finally go _home_. The city where he had been working, Los Momentos, was at least 9 hours away from Los Santos, but Ryan reckoned he could get it down to 6 if he drove careful enough. For Gavin, anything was worth the risk. And if taking this risk meant being able to see Gavin sooner, it was worth every second.

He slid into the car, dropping his bag onto the black leather seat beside him. Making sure his burner phone was out of his pocket and in the mass of destruction behind him, he turned the key in ignition and made his way out of the building. As he tore through the back roads, he finally, _finally_ allowed himself to slip off his black ski mask, letting his hair blow through the wind and his expression loosen once again. Far back in the distance, he watched in his rear view as the huge building he was previously in exploded. As rubble tumbled and flames and smoke billowed into the air, he cracked a grin for the first time in weeks.

He was on his way home.

~~~~~

Gavin hadn’t slept in days. Whether it was the paranoia, the fear, the nightmares or the panic attacks, it was something that wasn’t frequenting him. He was trying to busy himself so he would stop thinking about Ryan’s absence so much, but with the lack of sleep and the whirlwind of thoughts, he was contributing about as much as a boat could help at a car show. The lads had told him constantly to just _stop worrying as much,_ but when Ryan was as special to Gavin as he was, saying that was the same as asking Gavin to do the impossible.

He had lost his appetite, going for days without eating, only finishing a meal when Jack or Michael forced him to. Many a time the food would go cold as he tried to hack every security camera in Los Momentos, to try and get _any_ inkling, _any_ visual of his boy, of his Ryan, to know that he was OK. It was a pointless task, though, and Geoff had told him that from the beginning. Ryan was undercover, and staying almost completely in underground bunkers and off-grid warehouses. And it drove Gavin crazy. For an entire _month_ , he had no idea about his boy, about whether or not he was OK, or if he was even _alive_ anymore.

Things like that had caused the nightmares, the stories so real that when Gavin woke up crying he couldn’t tell if they had occurred or not. For a long time, he would forgo sleep to avoid the nightmares, playing video games or watching security footage or making countless notes about gangs in the encrypted network. It had been working fine until the start of the second week where Gavin collapsed trying to get Red Bull from the fridge. After that, he had been taken off ground missions in fear that he wouldn’t survive. The lads started spending more time with him, trying to tire him out with gentle exercise and fun videogames. Jack would make his favourite food, and watch comedies with him while they ate. When Gavin woke up screaming in the middle of the night, Michael would hug him and massage his shoulders to help him relax, or Jeremy would take him out for a ride in his car, circling the city until the gentle bumps of the road put the blonde back to sleep.

“Gav?” Michael knocked on the door gently, opening it when there was no response. As he stepped in to the dark room, he took note of the countless empty Red Bull cans strewn across the floor. The bed was still made, uncreased from when Gavin made it yesterday, and Michael watched as his boy slowly tapped away at his computer, absent-mindedly flicking through the same three security cameras over and over again. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his skin was paler than usual. Michael’s heart strained for his battle buddy, and he was glad that Ryan’s expected return time was soon.

“Hey, boi.” Michael mused, rubbing his friend on the shoulder. Gav turned slowly in his chair, blinking up sleepily at his friend. “It’s 9. Do you want to get some breakfast?”

Gavin thought for a moment before shaking his head. “M not hungry.”

“I know, buddy, but some food would be good for you. How ‘bout some honey on toast?”

Gavin tried to reply, but a deep yawn interrupted him, making Michael chuckle lightly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and pulled his hoody over his head. “I’m really not that hungry.”

“It’s because you’re stressed.” Michael explained, though he knew Gavin understood why. “You need to do this for Ryan, though. Imagine how angry he’ll be when he gets home and sees you fading away because we didn’t feed you!”

Gavin cracked a small smile and chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, he’d be pretty pissed. He doesn’t like how skinny I am.” He sniffled a bit talking about Ryan, before the tears were rolling down his face. “Sorry, I’m stupid emotional. I’m just tired.” He wiped his cheeks with his hands and hid his face into his sleeves, crying quietly. Michael pulled him into a warm hug, rubbing circles on his back as he hushed small words of support.

“It’s OK, boi, you can cry. It’s not stupid.”

He scooped the smaller boy into his arms and carried him out of his dark bedroom into the living room, where Jeremy was buttering some toast for Gavin and Jack was putting a blanket on the couch. Seeing the tired boy in Michael’s arms, the lads smiled sympathetically and finished up their work, determined to make the him at least a little bit happier. As Michael sat down on the couch, Jeremy squished against Gavin’s side, sandwiching him in between the two boys. Jeremy turned on the TV and started up Toy Story, which he knew Gavin loved, and Jack brought over two pieces of toast with a nice helping of honey, and placed a mug of tea on the coffee table.

“Here you go, hon.” She smiled as she handed the plate to his shaky fingers. “Try the best you can and that tea will help you relax.” She rubbed his messy hair lovingly and grinned when he smiled lightly in response. He was a good lad.

Gavin slowly ate as they watched the movie, and the sweet comedy was enough distraction for the boy to finish both pieces of toast. He was halfway through his tea when his head began bobbing up and down, his eyes struggling to stay open, and Jeremy moved the boy into a laying position across their lap. After that, it was only minutes until the blonde-haired boy was asleep, breathing soft snores into Jeremy’s lap. Michael smiled fondly, relieved his boi was getting some sleep, and covered his thin frame in a blanket.

Gavin finally relaxed.

~~

Ryan finally pulled into the penthouse garage, pulling the car quickly into a bay and getting out seconds later. He was still filthy dirty, exhausted to no end and ready to sleep for a year, but he took the steps by twos and had a smile plastered to his face. He was home. He was home. He was _finally_ home. Yes, he may have driven all night, and yes, he would never want to do it again, but the feeling of being back was one he could never shake the excitement of.

He made his way to the front door, opening it and stepping inside into the open penthouse area. Jack was in the kitchen, cooking herself some food, and there were two heads poking up over the couch as the credits of a Disney movie played on TV. The house smelled of cinnamon and bacon and gunpowder and lavender. It smelt of Gavin and Michael and Jeremy and Jack and Geoff. It smelt like _home_. With a large inhale and exhale, folds of tension melted off his shoulders and he genuinely smiled.

Jack must have heard the sound of him closing the door, because she looked to the side as he stepped into view and nearly dropped the plate she was holding. Grinning proudly, she walked over the taller lad, pulling him in for a rough, loving hug, chuckling at the patches of dried blood still on his clothes.

“Welcome back, Ryan. Glad to see you home.”

At the sound of Jack talking, Michael looked up and over the couch, grinning and waving excitedly when he saw Ryan. He pointed down to his lap and and made a sleeping gesture with his hands, and Ryan cocked his head confusedly. It was only until Michael mouthed ‘Gavin’ that he put the dots together. Jeremy turned his head too, and moved slightly to wave.

At the small movement, Gavin stirred, opening his eyes slowly and tiredly, being a picture perfect example of someone who had only just awoken from a very deep sleep. Michael chucked, ruffling Gavin’s hair.

“Hey bud, might want to look over the couch.”

Gavin processed what he said for some time, the sleep still dwelling on his brain, before his eyes shot open and his mouth dropped. He burst into sitting position, looking over the couch, before seeing Ryan make eye contact with him and laugh lightly and excitedly. Gavin was off the couch in a second, vaulting over the back of it like he had been awake and ready for hours. He barrelled into Ryan, pulling him into a tight hug with all the strength he could muster. Ryan did the same, squeezing his boy and lifting him off the ground excitedly, feeling an undeniable warmth of happiness as Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his shoulder. Ryan breathed in the smell of Gavin, the cinnamon and lavender and hint of orange, and his smile widened. God, he was so happy to be home. He was so happy to be here with Gavin.

He pulled his head back and looked Gav in the eyes, before placing a kiss to his lips, smiling as he felt the familiar softness push back. Gavin’s face was pale and he had deep bags in his eye sockets, but the eyes themselves were glowing with glee, and he smiled into the kiss like he had never been so in love before. Ryan could relate to that feeling.

“God, it’s so good to be home.” He sighed, wiping his wet eyes and placing Gavin back on the floor. The younger lad looked him up and down, before grabbing the front of his jacket, pulling him in for another kiss. Ryan’s hands found their way onto Gavin’s cheeks, and they stayed there for a while, basking in the physical presence of each other after an entire month of being apart. When Gav finally pulled away, Michael and Jeremy cheered cheekily, and Ryan chuckled deeply.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

They went straight to Ryan’s room, both showering after a long time of not doing so, and put on each others sweatpants and baggy shirts, enjoying the feeling of brushing each other’s hair and paddling around the penthouse leaning against each other. Michael hadn’t seem Gavin smile so much all month, and it made him happy to see his boi coming back to his original self. Gavin yawned deeply as they collapsed on Ryan’s bed, rolling over to face his lad as he pulled his shirt off. Instantly, he was pulling Ryan into his embrace, smiling as the older boy buried his face into his chest happily.

“Can we cuddle? I missed you.”

Ryan smiled from ear to ear, lifting his head up to place a kiss on Gavin’s forehead. “I was going to ask the same thing. God, I missed you so much.”  
“Let’s no do this again.” Gavin mused, and Ryan hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around his boy. Their legs tangled together and Ryan buried his face back in Gav’s chest, glad to finally be home. The contact was like bliss after a month of having no connection, and Gavin pressed dozens of kisses against the top of Ryan’s head, breathing the smell of his hair and melting into the vibration against his chest as Ryan chuckled. It was finally over. They were finally together. And he could not be happier.

They fell asleep easily like that, ignoring the time and the still open door and the secret photos Jack snuck and sent to Geoff to let him know Ryan was home safe. They stayed curled in each other’s embrace and slept soundly as Michael and Jeremy placed their blanket over them and turned their lamps off. There were no nightmares, no stresses, no questions.

They were content.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


End file.
